ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hushabye Mountain
When Homer's brother, Jim, gets a football scholarship, and his dad still pushing his buttons, Homer becomes frustrated. Back at Holiday Inn, Kiva couldn't sleep. Even drinking some water didn't help at all. Reia is combing her hair when Kiva approached her. Kiva: Um... Reia: Something wrong? Kiva: Can I...be honest with you? Reia: Yeah. Course you can. Kiva: I can't sleep. Reia: Uh oh... Are you okay? Kiva: I'm fine, but... Reia: I understand. Tell me, what did your parents do to help you fall asleep? Kiva: Well, they used to sing a song to me. That always helped me out. - Recently learned a lullaby from Rachel Ferrier near the beginning of the Koopa Wars, Reia knew what to do. Reia: Here.. - Reia tucked Kiva back to bed and stand by her for the time being. Reia: So, they just sang you a lullaby? Kiva: Yeah. It's that simple. Reia: Hmm... Well, I think I know a lullaby to sing for you. Kiva: Okay. Hope it's good. Reia: It'll help broaden your horizons a bit, while you sleep. Need anything? Some water? Kiva: Can you...turn off the lights? - Reia nodded, takes her nightlight, plucked it into a power coupling and turned off the lights in the room. Reia returned to Kiva and sits down next to her. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: How are you feeling now? Kiva: ..Relaxed, a little. Anyway, what about tomorrow? Reia: Shh... You can rest now. - Reia then sings the song she learned from Rachel Ferrier. Reia: A gentle breeze on Hushabye Mountain softly blows ov'r lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting- Waiting to sail your worries away. It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain and your boat waits down by the quay. The winds of night so softly are sighing- Soon, they will fly your troubles to sea. So, close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave good-bye to cares of the day and watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain. Sail far away from lullaby bay. - During Reia's song, Aqua keeps an eye on them and sees an important detail in Reia- The gentleness in Reia's heart. Kiva eventually falls asleep and Reia walked outside, but confronted Aqua again. Aqua: I didn't know you had a gentleness in your heart. Reia: Comes with the territory. Aqua: I know I had business with Jeffery, but I just came by to check on you two. Reia: To be assure, she's in safe hands with me. Aqua: I can see that. I thought you are fighting Bowser Koopa and his new empire.. Reia: There's no sign of him since he ruled the planet with King Ghidorah. Aqua: Whoa... To think, he almost conquered the world by monsters.. Reia: I need to be sure that the team needs to pull itself together and fight back. Attacking in small groups is a wisest course of action. Aqua: Agreed. Bowser is a terrible opponent that Kiva will one day face. Reia: But she won't be alone. We had a few advantages on our side. Aqua: Such as what? Reia: A summon charm, for example. But, its use is very limited. Aqua: Like a one-time summon? Reia: Yeah. It takes a lot of magic to pull this off. Aqua: I see... If you like, I know a few new locations to investigate. - Aqua handed new sets of coordinates to Reia. Reia: Thanks. I'll deliver these to the captain once I'm done here. Aqua: What's next? Reia: ...One of the coordinates. Isn't that-? Aqua: Indeed. It is Enchanted Dominion, where the Princess of Heart lies within. Reia: Hmm... That might be handy on her. Aqua: Tell her to approach with caution. Maleficent also lives there. Reia: Understood. - Reia then took the final scroll and headed to the last history distortion, where Kiva is locked up with Thor and is about to be crashed into the ground below. Reia then saved Kiva's life while Thor gets out at the last second before the cage crashed. Reia: That's a long fall for me to drop in. Kiva: Reia? It's you! - Reia put Kiva down to the ground. Reia: Yeah. The main reason why I'm here is because of something important I must tell you. Kiva: Tell me? About what? Reia: ...I'm from the future. Kiva: Whoa.. How far? Reia: It's not 'how far', it's how near. Kiva: Oh, my bad. Reia: Tell me. If something happens to me, which it will, what would you do? Kiva: Well, I would be worried and I'll try to- - Reia keeps Kiva quiet, for she understood. Reia: It's okay. You don't have to say anymore. - Reia then looked towards Stark Tower, miles away from New York City. Reia: The battle for Earth is about to begin. Kiva: Gosh... I better help Ratchet! Reia: Not so fast. You may help him today, but there's something important Tachyon has his eyes on. Kiva: What? - Reia crouched down to Kiva's height, to tell her personally. Reia: Another Princess of Heart. Kiva: You mean...another princess is in trouble? Reia: I'm afraid so. Ratchet can't reach Tachyon, until Aurora is saved from a sorceress, who lives within the same world. - Reia handed over the Enchanted Dominion coordinates to Kiva. Reia: Don't lose this, no matter what you do. Kiva: Don't worry, I won't. Reia: In my heart, I trust you to do the right thing. Kiva: Okay. - Reia is about to leave, but she stopped and tells Kiva where to go. Reia: Stark Tower is in New York City. If you want to save your home, you better hurry. Kiva: Thanks for pointing the way, Reia. Um... When I'll see you, for real this time? Reia: ...Near. - Reia disappeared as Kiva used her Keyblade to return to New York City. Back to 1956, Reia returned to Kiva, who is waking up as the sun rose. Reia: Hey. Kiva: *yawns* Hi, Reia. Reia: Slept better? Kiva: Yeah. I feel great. Reia: Good to hear. Kiva: So, what's for today? Reia: ..We should check Homer's school. Kiva: Why? Reia: Just a weird feeling, that's all. Kiva: Oh... Okay, that's a weird way to start training. Reia: Well...we'll continue training after this. Deal? Kiva: Deal. - After some breakfast, the two went to Homer's school, only to see him being framed. Category:Scenes - Specials